


Hane no nai tenshi, koakuma (You're a wingless angel, a little devil)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Come Eating, Established Relationship, Facials, Gangbang, Jealousy, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Daiki looked at the scene in front of him, torn.He couldn’t believe it.When Yamada had suggested it, he had laughed. He hadn't believed that his boyfriend could’ve been serious, he hadn't believed that he had truly made such a suggestion.He should’ve probably given him much more credit.





	Hane no nai tenshi, koakuma (You're a wingless angel, a little devil)

Daiki looked at the scene in front of him, torn.

He couldn’t believe it.

When Yamada had suggested it, he had laughed. He hadn't believed that his boyfriend could’ve been serious, he hadn't believed that he had truly made such a suggestion.

He should’ve probably given him much more credit.

They were in their living room; Yamada was kneeling on the floor, in front of the couch.

Yuto’s cock disappeared inside his mouth, while Ryosuke kept making lewd eyes at the younger.

Next to Nakajima, on the couch, Chinen and Yuya stared at them, captivated. Yuri’s eyes were fixated on Yamada, while his hand had very little subtly slipped on his boyfriend’s cock, stroking him slowly, without really wanting to make him feel pleasure, but just give him some relief.

Yuya seemed to understand and did the same with him, undoing his belt and his fly, enough for his hand to slip inside, and started touching him as well, at the same pace.

And Daiki sat aside, on a chair next to the table, his eyes on his boyfriend, on his mouth that moved lasciviously, on his hands clawing Yuto’s thighs, keeping him still, dead set into setting the rhythm himself.

He knew it, because it was how he always did it with him.

And just looking at him, he couldn’t help but imagining that mouth on his own cock instead of Yuto’s, he couldn’t help but be aroused, he couldn’t help but think that, after all, Yamada had been right.

“ _No, I don’t think I’d like to see you with someone who’s not me.”_

And he was sure of it, really.

As much as Ryosuke had kept insisting, saying that it would've been different, that in the end it would've turned him on too, Arioka kept believing that the jealousy in seeing other people’s hands touching that body which belonged only to him would've been overwhelming.

And he had thought so until that very moment, where he had had to surrender to the facts.

He liked it.

He liked to see Ryosuke touch Yuto, he liked to see him do something which was normally only for him, as if he had been granted an external view; and he was enjoying it.

Furthermore, he liked the way the three others looked at him. Seeing them aroused because of his boyfriend, for that body that after that night Daiki would've been the only one to own, made him feel good, somehow.

He turned for a moment to glimpse at the clock; it was eight, they had been there for a little over half an hour and he already felt to have reached his limit.

But he had promised to himself that he was going to watch and nothing else, and he was going to do just that.

He saw Chinen shift on the couch, moving closer to Yuto and harshly grabbing Yamada’s hair, tired of waiting. He brought the elder’s head on his own cock, forcing him to give it the same treatment Nakajima had just received.

And Yamada didn’t complain about the harshness, and just did as asked, licking down Chinen’s whole length before taking it wholly in his mouth, brushing his lips on Yuya’s hand, which had started moving again at the base of his boyfriend’s erection.

Daiki swallowed, noisily, trying to find something to hold on to on the smooth surface of the table, fidgeting on the chair, incapable of taking his mind off of his own cock, hard and constricted by the pants, only wishing to throw them all out, slam him against the floor and fuck him until he wasn’t going to be able to walk anymore.

But again, he resisted, and kept watching.

Yuya had just moved on the floor next to Yamada, stroking him as well, making the younger moan while his throat’s vibrations moved directly to Yuri, who bit his lip as if to avoid himself to scream.

As soon as Ryosuke had grown tired of that game, he raised his head toward Takaki, pushing him with his back against the couch and straddling him, grabbing his cock hard enough to make him choke a scream, and leaning over to murmur something in his ear.

Daiki saw Yuya smile, and he could only imagine what the younger had told him.

If he had even imagined he could’ve liked it, for sure he was never going to expect to enjoy it _so_ much.

Yamada was truly beautiful.

He had always known he wasn’t exactly innocent, but seeing the way he managed himself among the three of them, how comfortable he looked, and how much he seemed to like it, was more than Arioka would've expected from him.

Under the surface, under that face of an angel, at times so childish,  Yamada Ryosuke had something immoral in him. Devilish, animal-like.

It was a side of him he had never seen, and that right now was driving him completely.

Yuto then, probably annoyed by the lack of attention, stood next to Yuya and Yamada, smiling to the younger in a friendly way that clashed with the whole situation, and grabbed his cock, pushing it against his mouth.

Again, Ryosuke didn’t complain.

It was like he knew exactly how to move, where to turn, who to give more attentions to.

With Yuto in his mouth, Yuya in his hands, while Chinen stared at them, touching himself, it was like he wanted to give a piece of himself to all of them.

Yuto was the first one to come.

He held his head tight in his hands, the younger mouth brushing his groin, almost as if he was attempting to choke him, while he rolled his head back and emptied himself down his throat with an incoherent sound.

Yamada kept still like that for a little while longer, then he pulled back and visibly swallowed, lewdly licking his lips and smiling to his friend, he went back sitting on the couch and tried to get dressed, while still recovering from the orgasm.

Right then Yuya looked at Yuri and nodded, then he pushed Yamada off himself and let him kneel back on the floor, while they stood at each side of him.

Ryosuke stared at both of them, waiting.

He smiled, with that pretence of innocence, leaning over to lick at one of their cocks and then moving on the other, while both Yuri and Yuya had started touching themselves again, faster, panting, clearly on the brink of climaxing.

They came only moments away. Takaki held Yamada’s chin up, coming on his forehead and his cheek, while straight after Chinen grabbed his hair and stained his lips and his neck.

When he let him go Yamada fell on the floor, looking way too satisfied.

He just sat there, breathing fast and without even try to clean himself up, while Chinen picked up his clothes and Yuya’s, and the latter glimpsed almost amused Ryosuke’s erection.

“Do you want...?” he asked, leaving the sentence hanging.

The other shook his head briefly, then he turned to look at Daiki.

The elder suddenly stopped breathing, hit by those eyes.

It was the first time he had looked at him since they had arrived, and in his gaze there was all the want piled up in the last hour, the one they shared, the one they were going to lash out as soon as they would've left.

Arioka had reached his breaking point.

He got up quickly, and the others understood the night was over.

They got quickly out of the apartment, without saying much more than goodbye, without commenting what had just gone down, ignoring Yamada, still on the floor, still covered in their cum, the younger suddenly unable to tear his eyes from Daiki.

As soon as he heard the door close, the latter got closer to Yamada, slowly.

And slowly he took his clothes off, and slowly he knelt on the floor next to him, and slowly he brushed a finger on his face, taking a few drops of cum and bringing them to his mouth, so that the younger could lick it off, the look on his face the filthiest Daiki had seen all night.

And then, he seemingly forgot how to be delicate.

He grabbed Ryosuke’s shoulders, pushing him on the floor, spreading his legs and going straight to his rim, pushing two fingers inside and preparing him in a rush, for a time that was nowhere near enough to avoid him the pain.

But it didn’t matter.

He had provoked him, he had gotten what he wanted.

And now, it was his turn.

He got on top of him, thrusting inside in one swift movement, relishing his scream, without being worried about it, because he knew that was how he liked it.

He pushed inside him almost brutally, angling his hips to hit that spot inside of him that made a quick work of his pain, turning his screams in moans, in animal-like sounds, while he grabbed his arms, scratching him, asking for more.

Daiki brought his hand to his cock, stroking it steadily, enough for Ryosuke to scream his name and climax under his thrusts, staining his own stomach and the elder’s fingers.

Arioka saw him collapse beneath him, exhausted by that furious pace,  and he moved inside of him only for a little while longer, before pulling out and grabbing his head, making it face his cock.

After all, he wanted his share too.

He leant over him, lewdly licking the leftover cum off his face, then he straightened up and stroked himself fast, close to come as he had been for over an hour.

He snarled almost and came, dirtying his face all over again.

But it was okay, as long as he was the one doing it.

And then they both collapsed on the cold floor, looking for some relief, getting closer while they tried to recover.

Daiki squinted, and when he opened his eyes on Yamada again he saw him smiling.

He smiled back, shaking his head when he saw him take his tongue out, licking away the cum he managed to reach, working the rest with his hand.

“So, I suppose we can say I was right, wasn’t I?” Ryosuke told him, arching an eyebrow, looking triumphant.

Arioka opened his eyes wide, trying to look innocent, and shrugged.

“About what?”

“It turned you on to see me with them, didn’t it?” Yamada asked, getting even closer and resting his chin on his chest, while the other softly caressed his hair.

“Yes and no.” he replied, mysteriously, then he smiled at the younger’s confused expression. “I’ve been jealous of the fact that they’ve... touched you. I’ve been jealous of all they’ve done to you. But...” he paused. “It turned me on, yes. A lot, too. But it’s not them, Ryo. It’s _you_ who turns me on.” he said, smiling.

The other nodded, satisfied, as if that was all he had wanted to hear since the beginning.

Daiki sighed and kept caressing him, while the younger settled better on his chest.

Under the surface, after all, Yamada was amoral, impure, wild.

He had seen that part of him, he had liked it more than he could’ve imagine, but it wasn’t something he was gonna get used to.

It was a part of him that, from then on, he was going to be the only one allowed to see.

Under the surface Ryosuke could be all he wanted, but the only thing that mattered was that he kept belonging to him only.


End file.
